Please, Don't Call Me Miss
by Elthia
Summary: Ya, weird title, I know... Linae, a third grader in university  20 years old , gets bored of life in our world. One day, she finds that nobody remembers her. What will happen? Read on to find out.
1. Chp 1 Recognition

**A/N. This is a Law x OC FanFic. If you don't like it, click the ever-helping 'back' button up there… Though I'd appreciate it if you give my story a read. There might be a lot a spelling, grammar mistakes, OOC-ness, Mary Sue-ness, and lots of faulty bits in here, but please ignore them… If you have any ideas on how I could improve, comment below. I'm trying to reduce those mistakes to as little as possible, but a few would be unavoidable. Thanks!**

Chapter 1 Recognition

_What a boring life... _I thought for the umpteenth time as I collapsed onto my bed in the small apartment I owned, exhausted after the day's work.

I often thought that. I think that life is too boring, with the same routine going over and over again every single day with few exceptions. Wake up in the morning, go to work, return home, go to bed... etc. etc. It repeats itself over and over again all the time, life is just so boring, nothing new happens... or anything that excite me.

I wished for adventure, for something new to happen, anything would be welcome if only I can escape this boring life. I can't wait until I graduate from University... then I could do whatever I want and make a change in my life and make it less boring. I am going to do whatever I want to do and nobody can stop me. I smiled at the thought. Just as I thought that, my mind became hazy with sleepiness, and I yawned before I closed my eyes, allowing the darkness to overcome my mind.

_~The next day..._

I yawned again, stretching my body as I woke up from a deep slumber. I got dressed and went through the normal morning routine with half-open eyes, bored and sleepy.

I yawned for the tenth time this morning as I walked out of my house, preparing to go to my side-job which I go whenever I don't have classes.

When I got to my work place, a little café selling snacks and drinks for hungry passer-bys, I got the strangest welcoming by my coworker and friend.

"Welcome! What would you like?" My friend, Shu, a Chinese immigrant greeted me as if I was a customer.

"Haha, very funny, Shu, now quit it and start working." I laughed dryly, thinking that it's just one of my friend's joke and started walking towards the staff entrance.

"Oh! How do you know my name? I forgot my nametag today, and... Hey! Wait! You are not supposed to go there, that's the staff entrance!" Shu called frantically at me when I pushed open the doors to the entrance.

"What? Quit it Shu, it's not funny at all. I work here, so I'm supposed to go in, right?" I asked Shu, frowning at her and puzzled by her strange behaviour.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before, and the manager never told me anything about anybody new coming in today." Shu asked, a hint of anger in her normally sweet voice.

"Okay, okay, fine, if I show you my ID, will you let me in?" I asked, passing her my staff ID, and secretly wondering what's going on and why can't she remember me. I have a feeling that there's going to be a lot of trouble today, and I mean a lot.

"Hum... It looks real, but there still might be a chance that it's a fake. I'll have to call Mr. Davis to confirm it." Shu said, eyeing the ID suspiciously and turning it over in her hands, looking at every corner.

_Oh great, now what's gonna happen? This is just plain ridiculous._ I inwardly groaned as I nodded to Shu.

She pulled out her hot pink cell phone and dialed the number to the boss while watching my every move out of the corner of her eye. I took no notice, and leaned on the counter casually as I pondered about what's going on here.

_Okay, Shu doesn't remember me... That's weird._ _I guess that there would be a possibility that the Boss doesn't remember me as well... Ah well, worth a try... _My line of thought is cut off as Shu spoke to the manager of the small café.

"Hello? Mr. Davis? Yes, we've got a problem here. There is someone called Linae here that claims to be a worker here, and she have an ID. I'm just calling to confirm if there is such a person working here." She paused, obviously waiting for an answer. After a moment's pause, she said "Really? Okay, thanks, sir." And she hung up the phone.

"Well, Mr. Davis said that there isn't such a person a Linae working here, so we'll have to ask you to leave." She said as she turned to me.

I sighed deeply. Ah well, I sort of expected this... "Right. Before I go, can I have a croissant?" I asked Shu since I haven't had my breakfast yet. She raised an eyebrow, but went to pack a croissant for me while watching me suspiciously. When she came back, I paid her and walked out of the café in silence, pondering things over in my head, munching on the freshly baked treat.

Now, I'm beginning to wonder if anybody at all remembered me. It seems that my existence have been erased from the café, as well as any memory of me ever being there. Now that's creepy and interesting. I shuddered in fear and excitement at the thought of the powers of whoever could make that happen. It must be very powerful, perhaps of a god, to be able to do that. Maybe it has something to do with how I thought life is boring the day before. I wonder what's going to happen to me... I suppose that no one can remember me at all now, since even my co-worker can't remember me, and we were friends after all.

Just as I was thinking, I saw my best friend Anthon coming out of the supermarket. _Now is the perfect chance to test my theory, _I thought. I quickly walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, and looked at me.

"Yes? Do you need any help?" He asked politely, showing no signs of recognizing me.

"Umm, ya, well, seems like I mistook you for someone else, sorry 'bout that." I said awkwardly and hurried off, my theory proven correct. Nobody recognized me.


	2. Chp 2 The Yellow Submarine

**A/N: Well... I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS, STORY ALERTS, AND FAVOURITES! Thanks very much for them; it makes me want to write this... But sorry for the short chapter…. I like it like this! Ah well. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up soon… But I got a friggin stomachache, so I'm warning you now that the next Chappie MIGHT be ages away….. Anyhow, on with the story!**

**One Piece belongs to the amazing Oda... which is not me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 The Yellow Submarine<p>

I wandered on the streets, not caring where my legs took me, pondering about what happened today, and wondering what's going to happen next. I hoped that it would be fun and exciting and full of adventure. I'm too bored here.

After a good bit of wandering, my legs bought me to my favourite place, a rocky cliff at the edge of the town. It faced the sea, leaving the town and all the worries that it carries in it. I smiled at the little sanctuary, sitting down cross-legged on a smooth, flat piece of grey rock, staring off into the wide blue sea full of freedom.

_Now... what's going to happen... I wonder... I will have go get another job... but wait. What if the people in university don't remember me as well! No! All my hard work for nothing... Dang it..._

Just as the thought passed through my mind, the pain came, startling me. A jolt shocked through my whole body, causing me to shiver in my leather jacket and scarf. A throbbing headache started in my head, and I clutched at it and willed it to stop. My eyes stung as if someone stabbed them, and I squeezed my eyes shut, tears forming at the sides. Every single muscle in my body tensed, and I toppled over on the rock, banging my head in the process, which did no good in helping my headache. I twitched at the horrible pain, tears now flowing freely. I opened my mouth in a silent scream, but no sound came out. My heart seemed to be burning, thumping madly out of control at my ear. I thought that I was going to die.

Then, as suddenly as it came, it was gone. I felt the ground disappear under me, replaced by a splash, and a wet emptiness. I bolted upright, snapping my eyes open. Or at least it's my reaction if I am on ground, and indeed, I'm in the middle of the ocean, meters beneath the surface. I nearly gasped in surprise, but I held my hand over my mouth in time to stop such a stupid act. I glanced around, and all I saw was the blue wetness of the sea, and the light-filled bubbles from the splash when I fell in. It would've been a very extraordinarily beautiful sight if I weren't so shocked about the current situation.

I slowly unclamped my mouth and let my arms float free. My leather jacket is most likely ruined, and my turquoise shirt is floating around in the water. My pants clung to me uncomfortably, and I grabbed my beloved yellow scarf before it floated away. I glanced up, and upon seeing a great brightness; I instinctively bought my hands up to my eyes to shield them from the light. I presumed that it is the surface, so I swam towards it, and broke out of the surface just before I lost my breath. I drew a deep breath, and raising a hand to move my clinging wet hair out of my eyes, I glanced around me as I kicked to stay afloat.

My heart sank at the sight of nothing but water around me, no sign of land or ships anywhere. What now? If I don't get out soon, I'll probably die of lack of fresh water and hypothermia. Nobody is here to help me.

Heck, I don't even know where I am. I think I might be in another world or something, like in a lot of fiction books where a character falls into another world and goes on having adventures. I think that is most likely the answer. _Ah..._ I thought. _So... am I sent into another world since I thought life is too boring? But is there a price for it... I wonder. But hey, I'm going to die soon if something doesn't happen to save me..._

Despite the situation, I rolled my eyes and sighed in exasperation. I did ask for adventure, but unlike the science fiction books, I am about to lose my life before the adventure actually starts.

Suddenly, I thought that I felt bubbles tickling my legs, and I put my head in the clear water and looked. I nearly gasped in surprise, as I saw a huge yellow submarine with a blurred sign and words that I could vaguely read 'DEATH' rising right next to me. Before I had the time to react, it rose next to me, creating a wave, and I jerked my head up in surprise. I instinctively reached out my hand, and grabbed an old-fashioned lamp that hung at the sub's side, and I was lifted into the air by the submarine.

_Well, well, seems like adventure is coming, after all._ I thought with a slight smirk, happy at the prospect of something exciting happening, one arm still holding onto the rising submarine. _Hmmmm, I wonder if the people onboard would help me... then again, they might be dangerous and harm me... Dang it. They're most likely to be dangerous; else what's that 'DEATH' sign for? _I glanced down and stared at the big bold words thoughtfully.

Just as I was lost in my thoughts, the submarine jerked to a stop, having completely risen out of the water. I shook my head, and considered the possibility of sneaking in. _Well... if I don't get caught, hurray, but if I do..._ I shuddered at the thought of it. _Best to meet the people face to face, and hope everything's well._ I sighed, and flipped, facing the sub and accidentally poking my stomach with the edge of the light. I groaned lowly, and held onto the railing not far up from the light and heaved myself up. I swung both arms onto the cool and wet metal, and glanced up just in time to see the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, ya... if any of you have ever seen the picture of Law's submarine (which I think that all of you who knows One Piece who is reading this story have guessed already), and have carved it into your mind, you'll notice that there is actually not a door at the deck where the lamp is... ^^; Ha. Well, I just changed the settings to my likings... I hope nobody minds!**


	3. Chp 3 The Meeting and The Invitation

**A/N: I've nothing to say… except for a few words. Take care, have fun, and enjoy the story, s'il vous plait. (Please) Ah. A bit rushed at the end, but please don't mind... it's quite hard correcting the story for the umpteenth time and ending up rewriting a whole chunk of it... and trying to make it fit with what's already there.**

**One Piece belongs to the awesome Oda-san… not me. I would screw up the storyline (Possibly)**

Chapter 3 The Meeting and The Invitation

A man wearing a hat that said PENGUIN on it came out. He looked around a bit, and noticed me standing by the railings dripping wet. He stared at me for a moment, and I wondered what he thinks of me, a random girl who appeared on their ship out of nowhere.

"Captain! There's an intruder! You might want to see!" The guy shouted down the corridor, calling for his captain.

_Oh well, what could happen? I couldn't get away even if they try to harm me, so let's just see what's going to happen._ I shrugged to myself and waited for someone to deal with me.

Footsteps sounded out, clicking against the hard wooden floor. It sounded like a pair of high heels, and I raised an eyebrow at that. _Is the captain a woman? Or... maybe the captain is male, but wears high heels? Hmmm... peculiar... Then again, I'm most likely in another universe, so I shouldn't be surprised even if the most absurd things happened, as I know nothing about it, after all._

The guy in the Penguin hat stepped aside, and a man that I presumed to be their captain came out.

The first thing I noticed about him was his white spot-printed hat. Then, I saw that he had on a yellow hoodie with rolled up long black sleeves, revealing tan skin with tribal tattoos printed on them. The strange symbol on the side of the ship was printed right in the middle of the hoodie in black. He sported long light blue trousers dotted with leopard prints. Looking down, I saw that I had been correct, and he was wearing black high heels. _Nice ones too!_ I thought.

Looking back up, I saw that someone passed him a long nodachi decorated with white crosses along the sides, and a red sash ties near the oblong fur-coated hilt, and he rested it on his shoulder. Judging by what I see, I think that the sword is as long as the Captain, who is quite tall himself.

Then, I took in his face. He have eyes that seemed as if they could see through one's soul, and they told me that he is intelligent, as well as dangerous, but that might only be restricted to strangers, and enemies. I gulped at that. I am a stranger to him, so I wouldn't know what he would do to me, and I would rather that he doesn't hurt me.

Still, secretly, I wondered what he's like in person, once one gets to know him. He might be nicer than he shows, I think. He had dark hair, which can be seen going as sideburns down the sides of his face, complementing his tanned skin, the rest obscured in the furry spotted hat. He had a small goatee on his chin, completing the look.

Just then, I realized that I have been staring, and the Captain is looking at me in interest. I snapped out of my thoughts, looked at the assembled crew and smiled slightly. _What is going to happen, I wonder? I hope it's going to be interesting._

The captain raised an eyebrow at my carefree smile, and stepped forward. I gasped at the sight of a giant polar bear emerging behind him, standing on two legs and wearing a boiler suit, which is exactly the same as Penguin hat's, except for the fact that it is orange.

I stared at the approaching captain, who came closer while my attention was occupied with the polar bear, and noted two small gold hoops on each ear that I haven't noticed before. I wondered what he would do with me, a dripping wet intruder on his ship, no, submarine. He came closer yet again, stopping a few feet away from me. A quiet awkward silence followed, as he scrutinized me. I wondered what he though of me.

"Who are you?" He asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts, a laid back grin on his face.

"Hmm... Isn't it a bit rude to ask someone for their name before introducing themselves first?" I was quick with my tongue, and came up with this cocky reply. I smiled pleasantly, secretly thinking what he thinks of my impudent reply.

"Ah. Sorry, my apologies. I am Trafalgar Law. Will you tell me who you might be?" Although his expression didn't change, I had a small feeling that he is a bit surprised at my response to his previous question. Maybe it's my attitude...? I'd never know.

"I'm Linae Danche, nice to meet you, Mr. Trafalgar." I said with a small nod of my head and half a bowing gesture.

"I must ask you what you are doing on my submarine, Miss Danche. I find it odd that anyone would want to be here of all places." He stared at me very closely, and I swallowed a lump that has formed in my throat, as his look is quite intimidating, even though he's smiling.

"First of all, I don't know. And second of all, don't call me 'Miss Danche', I really hate it. Too formal. Please, call me Linae." I told him with a shrug.

"Okay, Miss Linae. Let's try with a different question. Where did you come from, I wonder? It is quite impossible to be found on a submarine dripping wet in the middle of the ocean." If he was confused by my answer, he didn't show it.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, I was distracted. Ah... as for where I come from... Well, apparently, I come from another universe, I presume. I was sitting on a cliff..." I said, staring at the tan-skinned Captain straight in the eye, and shrugging once more. "Oh, by the way, what exactly is that weird symbol thing down there?" I asked, indicating the symbol printed at the side of the sub.

He scrutinized me for a moment before replying. He must have thought that I told the truth, as he replied: "That, Ms Linae, is our Jolly Roger. We are the Heart Pirates." He grinned, waiting for my reaction.

"Jolly Roger? You're... pirates? Ho! Pirates are like extinct in my world..." I muttered, frowning for a second, glancing back at the Jolly Roger. "I wonder, how many are there?" I turned to Trafalgar Law, directing the question to him.

"Well, for your information, this is a world of pirates, and this is the pirate's era." He answered me, smirking.

"Really? Pirate era, eh? Cool... This is interesting. I like it here. It's certainly very different from my old, boring life..." I trailed off, and began to imagine what adventures I will have in this world.

"You're certainly very interesting, Ms Linae. If you like, I will accept you as a guest and take you to the next island, you can decide what you want to do there. Now come with me, I believe you need a change of clothing." He indicated my still dripping clothes and turned and disappeared into the vessel.

I blinked, looked down at my wet clothes and started going after him. I passed the polar bear and Penguin hat. _Well, that was quick. I hope everything turns out smoothly, in spite of my ignorance of this world._ I gave out a small chuckle at the thought.

"Would you mind telling me what's so interesting?" Law's voice snapped me out of my thoughts once more as I gave another low chuckle before I answered his question.

"Well, it's nothing really, just that I think I am so ignorant on the knowledge of this world. Heck, I don't know half the things that an animal knows about here!" I told him, and I saw that he raised his eyebrows at that.

"Really? So you do come from another world, or universe?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Don't you believe me?" I answered, ignoring the stares of the other people on the ship.

"Well, I can see from you that you're either telling the truth, or you are the best actor there is in the world. But, if I ever figure out that you lied to me," he turned around and faced me, "I shall kill you immediately." He grinned darkly, slightly creeping me out.

"Ah. Then I won't have to worry about being killed for that reason then, since I am telling the perfect truth. Unless someone frames me..." I muttered the last bit under my breath, but Law is still able to hear me, I think.

"I see. Sachi! Give our guest here a set of dry clothes and take her to the spare room next to the infirmary. I think one of the spare suits would do for now." He called out to a man in a casquette cap.

"Aye, Captain! Here, follow me." He turned to me and led me down the end of the corridor. He went to what I think is the storeroom and started digging through crates and barrels muttering curses about a 'damn stupid stubborn suit'.

After a few more minutes of curses and searching, he finally pulled out a slightly dusty cream-white boiler suit with their Jolly Roger printed on it. He shook it free of dust and handed the suit to me, coughing because of the dust.

"Well, sorry about the suit, but it'll have to do for now until your clothes have dried." He muttered. "Now follow me, I'll take you to your room."

He led me to a small but cozy room with only a simple bed and a set of drawers in it. There was a door at the side, which Sachi said led to the infirmary. He told me to leave my wet clothes in a basket at the side.

I thanked him, and after he left, I stripped of my soggy and possibly ruined clothes. I sighed. I quite liked that outfit. I placed my wet clothes in the laundry basket, and put on the suit. It is a little big and baggy, but the warmth and the overall niceness of it made up for the looseness of the suit.

I collapsed on the bed with a thud, suddenly feeling very tired after the day's adventures. _I hope there are more to come... _I thought as I drifted into a slight doze.


	4. Notice!

**(Since I know that Author's Notes are not supposed to be a chapter, I shall have a little something at the end to show what I intend to do to my existing stories. Well, technically it's still not allowed, but... I'm still going to because this is important.)**

**All right. I admit it. I've been completely neglecting this account for 2 years (time flies, and we can only watch it soar over our heads), and I have no excuse other than life and random obsessions swinging my way and blocking out old ones. So... ha. I've recently just picked my love for One Piece back up again, and I am thinking of rewriting and perhaps even putting some of these stories on hold (or even re-doing my entire account), and here is my reason: Improvement. Needless to say, 2 years can do a lot to someone (especially if said person was barely a teenager), and when I read my stories again... Well, you get the idea. I want to laugh and cry at the same time.**

**No fear, though; I do have loads of new and better ideas that are much more awesome (Why isn't awesomer a word? It should be), and many more ways of improving what I already have.**

**So, ta! Don't look forward to seeing major changes soon, though, I want to enjoy the series first.**

**I apologize for any inconveniences and/or disappointment I may have caused... But everything would get better, I hope!**

* * *

><p><strong>I would do this in the following format:<strong>  
><strong>Title:<strong> What I am going to do to it, and some background information and ramblings...

**Freed:** This story will be the only one to be kept completely unchanged. I actually am proud of this one, and I still remember how I came up with this in the dead of night and wrote it down in the dark to not let my mother notice that I am awake...

**One Piece Added:** Will most likely be scrapped. Too much clichés and I honestly don't like the style I wrote it in all that much. Or else it would undergo major revision... and by major I mean re-writing the entire plot and only keeping Alian-the-OC the same, or more-or-less the same.

**Please, Don't Call Me Miss:** I will revise my style, but otherwise, not much to change in terms of plot and characterization.

**Victory:** Will have major plot changes: time and place setting will be different, will focus mainly on Grand Line and will be set during Luffy's lifetime. Victoria will not have Devil Fruit powers (not that she had any to begin with), and will not be a pirate, though she still hides from the Marines (who have more success and are more persistent than the original), and will have a slightly altered personality. Basically a whole new story with only Victoria-the-character (mostly) unchanged.


End file.
